Water Balloons
by Aramus Shurtugal
Summary: Gwaine come up with a fabulous plan, one that rivals all others ever created before, they were going to 'water balloon' the entire palace. Crack! Modern AU Thingy.


A/N: I honestly have no idea where this came from...

Pure... whatever you want to call it... Crack/humor

* * *

><p><em>Agreeing to this was not one of my best ideas... Then again, agreeing to anything Gwaine suggests is never a good idea, especially when it is questionable whether he's sober or not.<em>

Merlin looked at the camouflaged bucket filled with water behind a tree thirty feet away then at the woman sitting at the fountain, she glanced his way briefly, giving him a slight nod. He froze, waiting for the next half of the signal. She gave him a thumbs up and he instantly set his half of the plan in action.

_There's my signal._

Merlin darted from behind one bush to another one closer to his 'target', softly humming under his breath some song he had heard from a movie he had watched earlier in the day, before he had agreed to this 'plan'(He couldn't remember the name of the show or the song, it was lost somewhere in his head of knowledge) Somewhere in between a bush and a tree, when he was trying to roll like he had seen on the movie, a voice behind him startled him, he froze before he rolled over and looked up at Arthur, who stood looking down at his friend incredulously.

"_Mer_lin, what _are_ you doing? Trying to do a-"

Before Arthur could get any farther in whatever it was he was going to say, Merlin pulled him down.

"Prat!" Merlin hissed. "Get down here, before she sees you!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at his friend before parting some of the bush's branches to try and see just who Merlin was talking about. His eyebrows shot into his hairline, eyes wide, he swung his head over to look at the youth beside him.

"You have some nerve, stalking her like this."

Merlin was protesting before he finished speaking.

"What? No no, I'm not stalking her, I'm, I'm..."

Arthur clapped his friend on the back, he looked Merlin in the eyes, giving a nod as he spoke.

"Call it following, or whatever you like, but it is stalking, my friend. And why were you humming the Mission Impossible theme?"

"'Cause." Merlin mumbled into his neckerchief. _'Cause you are going to _kill_ me when you find out my ulterior motives._

Arthur waited for a moment, looking back at the woman Merlin was 'not stalking' then back at Merlin. Understanding suddenly dawned on him.

"Just how much did you bet Gwaine that you could stalk her?"

Merlin hastily gathered his wits together enough to make up a bet sum.

"A whole paycheck."

Arthur blinked at his friend, looked over at the woman who Merlin was 'not stalking', then back at Merlin.

"So, I take it you would not be pleased if I tipped Morgana off that you were stalking her?"

Merlin grasped his friend's arm in a surprisingly strong grip, gazing pleadingly at him, while inwardly laughing at the stupidity of the situation.

"You wouldn't!"

Arthur shrugged out of Merlin's grip and stood up, grinning down at his friend.

"Watch me."

Merlin watched his friend go for a mere second before grinning ear to ear and making a mad dash for the bucket.

"Incoming!" Morgana shouted gleefully before picking up a water balloon that was hidden in the fountain she sat at and throwing it mercilessly at the head of Arthur, who was too surprised to do much of anything except stand there for a few moments (Honestly there was nothing he could have done anyway, as Gwaine had a great aim with water balloons.)

It was chaos for a bit, with water balloons coming from three different directions and soaking the Royal Prat from head to toe, Arthur just stood there, trying vainly to shield his face with his arms, he was forced into a rather hasty retreat into the greenhouse behind the fountain(which had been set up just the day before, by the three mad persons peppering the prince with water balloons; for this very reason). The prat was shouting something about revenge and that they should 'sleep with one eye open'. Merlin tossed one more balloon at the retreating figure of the blond before tipping some of the water out of his bucket and hefting it up.

"Who next?" He mouthed to his fellow conspirators.

"Lancelot." They both mouthed back to him, hefting up their own balloon carriers.

* * *

><p>Merlin grinned, whistling the<em> Pink Panther<em> theme(Which really sounded more like_ Baby Elephant Walk_ once he though about it, but he wasn't going to dwell on it, it was an insignificant detail) as he crouched behind a hedge and peeked through a hole he had cut through it just moments before. Lancelot stood there, munching away on an apple, entirely oblivious to what was going to happen next...

_And we can imagine the rest._

* * *

><p>AN:That was surprisingly fun to write... You might call this my debut back to writing fanfiction...


End file.
